During the construction of a building, sewerage and stormwater pipe installations are left open. Because of this, concrete, building debris, rags and builders tools often inadvertently fall down the open pipes and block the pipes which can block water flow throughout the entire building. This can lead to later flooding of the building causing damage to carpet and timber and also necessitates remedial work to remove blockages from the pipes.